warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Calling of the Cats/Allegiances
Rules: You may change the Allegiances as you wish if you are a writer of this series. ThunderClan Leader: Thrushstar: a brown and gray mottled tom with long, raggedy fur and orange eyes. Deputy: Tealpetal: gray she-cat with a blue-gray spot on her back and blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Seedflight: ginger she-cat a white stripes and paws and green eyes. Warriors: Silverflight: silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Driftleaf: dark brown tom with golden eyes. : Apprentice: Frondpaw Floatdream: white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a black tail-tip. Mistfire: Silvery gray tabby she-cat with swirls that look like mist all over her pelt. (Moonshine) Flameleaf: white tom with one ginger tabby patch on his back and amber eyes. Brambleleaf: brown tabby tom with amber eyes. : Apprentice: Yellowpaw Mousetail:Gray tom with a brown-striped tail and golden eyes Sharpbracken: light brown she-cat with blue eyes. : Apprentice: Stonepaw Apprentices: Frondpaw: silvery she-cat with blue eyes Yellowpaw: golden she-cat with darker yellow stripes and blue eyes. Stonepaw: stone-gray tom with blue eyes. RiverClan Leader: Ripplestar:blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Leaffloat: blue-gray she-cat with darker gray speckles and silver eyes. : Apprentice: Fastpaw Medicine Cat: Hazelleaf: brown tom with burnt-orange eyes. Warriors: Fishstream: ginger tom with white paws and green eyes. Waterflow: blue-gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and silver eyes. : Apprentice: Quickpaw Bubblefur: blue-gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes and gray spots. (Rowan's) Goldfish: gold-orange tom with stripes that look like scales. Graymist: gray tom with blue eyes. Firefin: fire-orange tom with on lighter orange spot on his side and green eyes. Apprentices: Fastpaw: ginger tom with one gray paw and amber eyes. Quickpaw: ginger she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye. WindClan Leader: Swiftstar: white and black tom with blue eyes and a scar over his face. Deputy: Heatherpelt: dark brown tom with black stripes on his legs and tail. Medicine Cat: Minthare: white and golden she-cat with light green eyes and always smells like mint. Warriors: Quickstep: whtie and brown she-cat with hazel eyes. : Apprentice: Whitepaw Rabbitfoot: white she-cat with one brown paw and blue eyes. Hareflight: dark brown tom with white paws and amber eyes. : Apprentice: Stumppaw Strayflame - black tabby she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes (Twidye's) Rabbitleaf: white and gold tom with green eyes. Harepelt: whtie and brown tom with yellow eyes. Gustpelt:white and gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Stumppaw: black tom with whtie paws, blue eyes, and a cut-off tail. Whitepaw:a pure white she-cat with green eyes and a tiny pink nose. ShadowClan Leader: Pinestar: dark brown tom with spiky fur and amber eyes. Deputy: Rainfire: dark tortoiseshell tom with ice-blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Goldcloud: golden she-cat with white spots and fluffy fur. Warriors: Twilightmoon: a dark black tom with yellow eyes and one white spot on his back. : Apprentice: Wolfpaw Splashwing: light blue-gray tabby she-cat. Ravenflight: black tom with white spots and yellow eyes. : Apprentice: Pinepaw Clawstrike: silver she-cat with long claws and deep green eyes. Stormflight: gray-tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. (dazzle's) Moonglitter: silvery she-cat with blue eyes. : Apprentice: Frogpaw Cloudfur: white tom with thick fur and green eyes. Reedheart: black-and-gray tom. Amberstorm: pale brown tabby with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Apprentices: Pinepaw: dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Frogpaw: black and brown tom with green eyes. Wolfpaw: black and silver she-cat with blue eyes. Tribe of Rushing Water Special message for Splashcloud: You decide the appearance of these cats, I am getting quite lazy. Stoneteller: Teller of Pointed Stones: Dark gray tom with white paws, and amber-eyes. To-be: Golden Light that Shines on Water: Golden she-cat with yellow-eyes. Prey-hunters: Fire During a Lighning Storm: Ginger tom with blue-eyes. Quiet Pawstep on Stone: Golden and white she-cat with blue-eyes. To-be: Waterfall Below Cloudy Sky (Waterfall): Silver she-cat with white streaks, and icy blue-eyes. Glowing Sunshine on Streams: Orange and golden tom with yellow-eyes. Bracken that Covers the Ground: Light brown tom with blue-eyes. Cloud that Covers Moon: White tom with yellow-eyes. Moon that Shines on River: Brown tabby tom with amber-eyes. Storm that Rages over Ocean: Dark gray tom with white markings, and green-eyes. Raven that Pecks at Ground: Black tom with yellow-eyes. Cave-Guards: Hare that Hides in Grass: Brown tom with gray stripes, golden paws, and blue-eyes. Snow that Covers Mountain: Small white she-cat with amber-eyes. Fish that Leaps from Stream: Black tom with lighter spots, and amber-eyes. Moss that Rests on Bark: Brown tom with green-eyes. To-Be: Mountain that Peeks from Sky: Gray tabby tom with green-eyes. Dove that Coos in Morning: Ginger tom with blue-eyes. Kittypets Dakota: Light brown tabby she-cat with sharp blue eyes.(Birdpaw) Sarah: white she-cat with black spots Duke: dark brown tom with orangeish eyes. Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Characters